A tale of Two Legends (FF 3 fanfic ArcxRefia)
by messina234
Summary: After the heroes of FF 3 defeat the Cloud of Darkness, one hero is left unsatisfied. Arc can't seem to figure out what's wrong with his seemingly perfect life. But then an unexpected visitor comes to visit... This is a one shot. ArcxRefia


A Tale of Two Legends (ff3 fanfic)

ArcxRefia

_Right, so this is for anyone who loves the ArcxRefia pairing as much as i do. Its kinda my first attempt at fanfics, so if u guys want to point out something feel free to do so. Oh, i DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS._

The four heroes parted ways after the final battle with the cloud of darkness. Ingus went with Sara to castle Sasune, Refia went home to Kazus to become a blacksmith, and Luneth and Arc returned to Ur. The four heroes parted ways with promises to meet up again soon. Their journey had connected them in a way that even they didn' t know how.

Yet, Arc wasn't satisfied.

He had no idea _why_ he was unsatisfied with how things went, but there it was. Everything seemed perfect now, since the other orphans had stopped bullying him and he had all the time he wanted to read books peacefully. His friend Luneth was still going off on adventures, so there was no change there.

_Hmmm... Maybe a bit of action will help a bit,_ Arc thought. He had grown to actually appreciate fighting; now thinking of it as a unique art. Yes, maybe some action would help a bit.

He lazily got up from his spot under a tree at the edge of Ur and headed towards Elder Topapa's house. He entered the house without a knock; he had been given permission by the Elder himself to do so. He placed the book in its rightful place on the shelf and turned around to leave. He exited the house, now heading towards the entrance of Ur. He felt excitement for some reason as he went to the gates, but wrote it off for the anticipation before a fight.

He got to the gates, and then heard someone shout, "Arc!" He looked around, trying to find the source of the call. He knew exactly who it was by voice.

"Over here!" He looked straight ahead, and was greeted with the sight of Refia, the blacksmith-in-training from Kazus. She grinned and started to run towards him when he saw her, and his heart skipped a beat. He felt an embarrassing blush coming on his face, and he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it, so he looked down, pretending to fix his sleeve. This always happend around the orange haired girl; he had no idea why.

Refia stopped directly in front of him, still grinning. He finally looked up at her, hoping with all he had to the gods that he wasn't blushing. She then suddenly grabbed him, giving him an enormous hug, and then he _really _ started to blush. He was catching the smell of her, and by the gods, her smell was intoxicating.

She suddenly let go of him, and he surprised himself by being disappointed. "I don't know why I did that", Refia admitted sheepishly, "but I am really glad to see you again Arc". He smiled at her admission, and replied, "it's nice to see you too,Refia". He then noticed that she had stopped grinning and had taken on a serious face. "Is something wrong?", he asked, now a bit worried. Refia was usually not very serious. She always had a cheery and optimistic view of everything.

"Well, you see Arc, I...", Refia trailed off, and she winced a little. Arc's eyes widened, and he felt panic coming on. "Refia, are you hurt?!", he exclaimed, "Come to my house; I'll do what I can to help you there". He spun around, ready to escort Refia, but he stopped, and turned back to her, asking, "will you be fine walking on your own? I can carry you-" Refia interrupted him, eyes a looking a bit frantic, saying,"there's no need Arc. Say, can we sprint to your house? It will make me a bit...better".

Arc looked at her strangely, but decided not to comment. He just nodded his head, spun around, and started to sprint. Refia followed behind, and Arc couldn't help but admire Refia's strength. It was much more than any other girl that he knew. Not that he knew many; he wasn't the most social person after all.

The pair reached Arc's house, and Arc hurried to unlock the door and hold it open for Refia. She dashed in, not looking tired at all. Arc closed the door behind him as he went inside the house. His adoptive mother Nina wasn't home at the moment, and all of Arc's medical supplies were in his room, so he took Refia there.

"Sit on the bed", Arc told Refia. She shook her head in refusal, and Arc stared at her, confused. "Refia... What type of injury do you have?", he asked carefully. Refia hesitated, but then said, just as carefully, "I'm...bleeding", she confessed.

Arc's eyes widened even more, and he dashed over to her, touching every spot that he could to search for the wound. He didn't care how disgusting it seemed; Refia was hurt, and by the gods, he would give his life for her, if that was what it took to have her healthy.

His hands froze on her shoulders, suddenly realizing why he wasn't satsfied with his life right now.

But he couldn't dwell on it when Refia pushed his hands away, blushing madly. "Arc...it's a woman's thing. But I came to you because you seemed to be the only person I could count on. Ingus and Luneth wouldn't know anything about-" she winced in pain again- "how to deal with it. But you've read alot of books, so...", she trailed off, muttering a few more words that Arc didn't hear.

He suddenly understood. It was her first time having her monthly courses. He had read about it in a medical book and he knew how to deal with it. Another orphan in the village actually asked him to help her, and he had done it. He had blushed then, and he was blushing now.

"I can help you", he said to her. He motioned for her to wait, and smiled when he saw her relieved face. He left the room to get some rags that were in the house, and went back to Refia.

"Here", he said, handing the rags to her,"you do know what to do with them, right?" He prayed silently for her to say yes, but judging by the look of her face(she looked like she was about to die) Arc knew that his prayer had not been answered. He sighed, and started to explain exactly what she had to do.

Both their faces were flaming red when he finished, and he left the room to attend to her "injury". He then started to think about the realization he had before while he waited for her to finish.

The cause of his dissatisfaction was Refia. He now knew that he didn't want to be without her, and he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. So what did that mean? Arc wasn't stupid; the number of books he had read proved it. He knew exactly what it meant.

It meant that he was in love with Refia.

Now he had to think: did Refia love him back? He thought so; she always seemed to be more happy around him. Then Arc shook his head. She probably just thought of him as a friend. Friends were always happy around each other.

He sighed in frustration. He wanted to tell her about it, yet he was afraid that she would reject him, and that things would get awkward between them. He didn't want that to happen.

"Arc, I'm done", Refia called out. He looked at her, and saw that she was still blushing from embarrassment. He chuckled at that, and said, "there's nothing to be embarrassed about Refia; all women have monthly courses". Then a thought came to his head.

"Refia, why did you come to me for help? Are there not any women who could help you with this in Kazus?" He tried to ask this in a way that would show that he was not annoyed, because the truth was, he was ecstatic that she had relied on him for help. It just felt really good to be a person that she would come to for help.

_Oh gods, I've got it bad..._

"Arc...are you mad at me?", Refia asked worriedly, "I'm sorry if I did. It's just... The women in Kazus hate me. They never really liked me before because I would never spend time with them, and instead I would be with the other boys in the town. The truth is, I'm more comfortable with boys then I am with girls. Do you know how happy I was when I saw that I was going to go on a huge journey with only boys? Especially when I saw that you would be there with me. You seemed the type of boy that would rather stay at home and go into dreamland instead of fighting monsters and getting yourself killed. So when I discovered my problem, the only person I could think of going to was you. I-"

Arc cut her off before she anything more. "Refia, I'm not angry", he said, "I just wanted to know why it was that you came to me. I didn't realize that I was your closest friend, because..." He trailed off, horrified that he was about to say something along the lines of, _I love you,_ _and I hoped that you would love me too._

"Arc, there is something I must say", Refia said, biting her lower lip nervously, "I...do not consider you friend. This is because-"

Arc cut her off before she could say anything more. "Save it", he said abruptly, "I understand-"

"I love you".

Arc closed his mouth shut, astonished by her confession. She loved him? His face now held a huge grin. He took her hands in his and replied softly, "Refia... I love you too".

Their faces got closer, and their lips touched, their hands still intertwined with each other's. It was coming; the inevitable was about to happen. Then...

There was a crash from the front door, and Arc and Refia jumped away from each other as Luneth barreled into Arc.

"Oof!" Arc groaned out as they both fell to the floor. Refia burst out laughing. "Luneth, do you_ have _to do that evwrytime you come home?", Arc groaned, "and you're really heavy. Get off of me". Luneth grinned at his foster brother as he got up off the floor, pulling Arc up. "It's all muscle brother", Luneth bragged. He then seemed to notice Refia. "Refia! Good to see you here!", he exclaimed. Then he turned to Arc. "Did you hear? Ingus is getting married!"

Refia and Arc's eyes widened. "Who is it?!", they asked simultaneously. Then they looked at each other, and Arc leaned in to whisper into Refia's ear: "We might have to announce our marriage soon also; I can't keep away from you for too long". Refia laughed at that, and whispered back, "get through Father, and you can marry me tomorrow". Arc shuddered dramatically, making Refia laugh again

"What are you giggling about?", Luneth questioned. "Refia shook her head, saying, "nothing. Now tell us who Ingus is marrying".

Luneth grinned. "You'd never guess, but..."

_Well, theres a cliffhanger! Im sorry about this, but this is only a one shot. I MIGHT continue this, and base it on Ingus and his problems. So how did you like it? Plz review it if you read it! _


End file.
